Such systems are known, for example, from French Patent No. 2 666 772 and French Patent No. 2 683 837 in the name of the applicant.
However, these known systems are not suitable for crossing wet gaps, that is to say gaps filled with water, whose width is such that the span cannot cover them.
Also known is the use of modular floating bridges which can be put end-to-end in order to cover all widths of wet gaps and enable them to be crossed by any road vehicle. However, these floating bridges cannot be used for crossing dry gaps.